


[Art] Even if the Skies Get Rough

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art for Fic, Big Bang Challenge, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [Sastiel Big Bang 2016] Art Masterpost for thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames) story "Even if the Skies Get Rough"There's a lot left broken in the wake of the Trials and the Fall. Some of it can be fixed, some of it can't, but the boys try to come together to make sure no one has to heal alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Even If the Skies Get Rough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8793610) by [thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie). 



> Part of the Sastiel Big Bang 2016
> 
> This was my first time drawing this pairing, was a bit of a challenge, but fun.
> 
> Thanks so much to the wonderful author, who has the patience of a saint and endured my shitty moods and weird antisocial ass. Please check out the amazing story, I don't do it justice with my drawings, it's awesome!

[](http://imgur.com/7kem0gb)

[](http://imgur.com/qpzKfVZ)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> deviantArt Link: Coming soon.  
> Tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/154229081447)


End file.
